Skippy Shorts (character)
Skippy Shorts is the titular protagonist and antihero of the franchise of the same name. He is the leader of a bunch of merry misfits who make up NearFar Productions. Skippy has a best friend and sidekick named Finney. He hosts his question / answer show Ask Skippy. Skippy's mother was mentioned by him once in "Ask Skippy #4 - Cheesy Questions," in which he said that cheese makes him smile because his mother would tell him to say cheese when she would take his picture. Although he is the protagonist, Skippy is both morally and ethically a villain, being a cold-hearted, self-centered, vain character who only cares about himself and believes that he is perfect, although he does show some respect and sympathy to certain characters at times. Description In "Ask Skippy #4 - Cheesy Questions," Skippy claims to live in England (although this is not true as Skippy doesn't have an accent, despite him asking the viewers if they could hear it).In "Ask Skippy #4 - Cheesy Questions," at around 0:30, Skippy says, "Next, 'where are you from?'. I'm from England! Can't you hear my accent?!" Personality Skippy is extremely loud, insecure, fast-talking, short-tempered, self-centered, insulting, bad-mouthed, arrogant, selfish, cold-hearted, dominant, and rebellious. He generally thinks that everything is stupid, hence his catchphrase. He is highly intelligent, well-spoken, and spunky, but he can still be self-centered, aggressive, immoral, and bitter. Skippy is constantly making fun of people who send him letters, especially their grammar, spelling, and punctuation. English was the only class Skippy was good at in school, but it ended up going to his head. Sometimes, his fans' stupidity leads him to do rude and violent acts, like threatening a user named Nicholas (who was also one of Skippy's haters) in "Ask Skippy #8 - Nicholas" or telling another user to dance in the middle of the freeway in "Ask Skippy #22 - Dance Moves." "]] Skippy despises the word (and "name", in his case) "LOL" due to its over usage and he even threatened to punch "LOL" in the eye if he ever meets "him" once in "Ask Skippy #18 - Middle Name." Skippy has a very positive opinion of himself. He believes that nothing about him has to change since he thinks he is already perfect the way he is; which he explained was why he had no New Year's resolutions in "Ask Skippy #21 - Resolutions." In the same episode, Skippy even said that he is the "most perfect thing God ever made." Despite blatant proof that Skippy is, of course, imperfect, he continues to deny this and insist he is perfect. Thus, this proves that Skippy is delusional, bull-headed, and stubborn. His relationship with Finney is quite negative: Skippy finds him incredibly irritating, weird, boring, sickening, and obnoxious and usually wishes he wasn't his friend, but Finney never seems to notice or even realize this. Although, one of the only times he has noticed this was in "Ask Finney #1 - Old Man Polar Bear," where after he cheered that Skippy was alive and Skippy responded by telling Finney that he sometimes wishes he wasn't so he can't be around him, Finney can be seen looking shocked and insulted at the end of the episode when Skippy shouted, "STUPID!". with his deadly electricity-shocking powers in "Ask Skippy #21 - Resolutions"]] In "Ask Skippy #21 - Resolutions," when Finney asked him to stop electrocuting people with his electricity-shocking powers, Skippy was devastated by it; so in retaliation, Skippy used his powers on Finney while he screamed in extreme pain, causing him to instantaneously explode and seemingly killing him. Then Skippy did the same thing to a user called sallyfred94, who had previously asked him about having any New Year's resolutions, whom Skippy says deserves to be electrocuted as well. Skippy has a large ego and therefore, in the episode "Baby Doll," he was afraid to admit that he has always had an intense fear of plastic baby dolls with flapping eyes (particularly Tabitha) ever since he was a young felt boy in the Uncle Geppetto Show many years ago. Skippy believes almost every person, animal, place, object, or situation to be stupid. His ego is what makes him constantly pick on Finney's sweet, innocent nature. He also loves going to school and learning new things everyday. Skippy holds a powerful grudge against Santa Claus, as revealed in "Happy Christmas From Skippy!!!", in which he told the viewers that he was going to spend Christmas in prison because he had shot and killed Santa as he caught him kissing his mother (a reference to the song "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus"). Afterwards, in "The New Santa," Finney explained that since Skippy shot Santa, that has made him the "new Santa" (which Finney claimed was "according to Tim Allen", thus making a reference to the film The Santa Clause), which, in turn, made Finney the new "Mrs. Claus". Biography In Ask Skippy, Skippy frequently answers YouTube questions by many people. He likes to point out grammatical errors and make fun of the senders' names. His pet peeve is Internet memes in the questions he is asked, such as "LOL," emoticons, text-speak, and Internet slang terms in general. Every time people send him letters with the overused word "LOL" in it, he instantly freaks out and asks, "Who the heck is LOL?!". Once, he made a vow in "Ask Skippy #18 - Middle Name" that if he ever meets "LOL" in person, he is going to punch "him" in the eye. In Skippy's Short Stories, Skippy enjoys re-telling fables and fairy tales in a harried, quick summary, often insulting and making fun of the key characters and pointing out any plot holes in the stories. Skippy always ends both Ask Skippy and Skippy's Short Stories with his catchphrase "STUPID!". Skippy cannot stand Finney and would often deny he is even his best friend. He is incredibly annoyed and sickened by Finney and his constant happiness and has always been tired of it. However, Skippy must not hate him completely as he sometimes has sugar parties with him on weekends, as shown in "Ask Skippy #11 - Sugar High." in "Ask Skippy #16 - Bill Cosby n a GF?"]] Frequently, he is stalked by the Creepy Old Lady, who strongly believes that she is Skippy's true love and tries to seduce him. Skippy, who refers to the Creepy Old Lady as an "it", doesn't take this well and has brutally beaten her up in "Ask Skippy #16 - Bill Cosby n a GF?"; he even stomped on and punched her repeatedly in a desperate attempt to kill her after she had survived getting shot earlier. Unfortunately for Skippy, the Creepy Old Lady continues to survive and is somehow resistant to his constant blows. As well, before she even showed up, Skippy told a user called snoopysnooper that he had many girlfriends in the past when he asked him about it, but ended up dumping all of them because he isn't very fond of cheer leading since he thinks they are too busy. in "Skippy's Excuse"]] Skippy has some strange hobbies and habits and can be found yearly at the Viking Convention, as shown in the episode "Skippy's Excuse." in "Ask Skippy #10 - Washing Machine"]] He tends to bath in a bucket of Fun Water with his plastic toy friend Mr. Bubbles, which is revealed in "Ask Skippy #10 - Washing Machine." In "Darth Vader Vs. Hitler - Skippy Mega Battle!" and "Care Bears Vs. 7 Dwarfs - Skippy Mega Battle!", Skippy pondered what a death match between Darth Vader, Adolf Hitler, the Care Bears, and the Seven Dwarfs would entail. Many fans accuse Skippy and Hillary Clinton of being the same person due to their striking resemblances, but Skippy fiercely denies this. In "Ask Skippy #15 - Hillary Clinton Bacon," he makes a rant about the video "Hillary Clinton Riding on the Back of a Possum" and exclaims that it was the most horrifying thing that he has ever witnessed. He also says he feels bad for the possum that Hillary was riding on as he was suffering. Skippy said that he would severely hurt himself over the video that he so despises; and if everything else failed, he said that he would be forced to endure the utter pain of the entire video. One of Skippy's greatest influences and role models is Bill Cosby. in "Ask Skippy #16 - Bill Cosby n a GF?"]] In the episode "Ask Skippy #16 - Bill Cosby n a GF?", he tried many times to impersonate Cosby and recite his infamous catchphrases, which failed as he sounded nothing like him. However, the only thing Skippy recited from Cosby — in an extremely poor accent — was mostly gibberish and finishing it with "Puddin'." At one point, Finney told Skippy to talk about Fat Albert so as to improve his impersonation skills, only to fail once again. This made an irritated Finney criticize Skippy constantly and repeatedly. Afterwards, Finney shouted that the last impression that Skippy did was so bad he thought he was going to have "some sort of medical problem", only for Skippy to respond, "Too late!", making the audience laugh at this and irritating Finney furthermore. At the end of the episode, Skippy finally managed to channel the spirit of Cosby and summon his "Inner Cosby", which caused him to magically turn into Cosby himself. This greatly shocked Skippy as he looked at himself and realized what happened to him. Impressed and astonished at Skippy's transformation, Finney complimented him, telling him that it was the best Bill Cosby impersonation ever. Skippy is also a diehard fan of Blink-182 and his favorite song by them is "All the Small Things" as he was seen rocking out to a piece of it in "Ask Skippy #10 - Washing Machine." He doesn't seem to be afraid of anything, except plastic baby dolls (such as Tabitha), which he has been terrified of since he was a child, as revealed in the episode "Baby Doll." Skippy's favorite TV show is Teletubbies, which was revealed in "SkippyClips #1 - Scary Mozart." Clearly, Skippy has a lot of issues, but he constantly denies this and insists that he is perfect and a lot better than anybody else. Because of this, he has never made any New Year's resolutions and obviously never will. Skippy also has the ability to shoot lightning out of his fingers to electrocute and kill people by making them explode when he gets very angry. This was only shown in "Ask Skippy #21 - Resolutions" when Finney infuriated and devastated Skippy by asking him if he could stop electrocuting people with his powers, which Skippy then used on Finney, killing him.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=di6x2m4nSMw This implies that Skippy might be a Jedi, though this might not be true. He enjoys making prank calls to people in his spare time, as revealed in "Special #2 - Phone Impressions." While doing so, he disguised his voice and did impersonations of TV characters, such as Fozzie Bear, Shaggy Rogers, and Grover. Skippy has died before, but as the episodes progressed, he somehow returned to life. In "Ask Finney #1 - Old Man Polar Bear," a user called bob bob asks Finney if Skippy died since he has been gone for quite awhile. Immediately, Finney denies this and tells bob bob that Skippy is still alive. However, upon putting more thought into it, he concludes that Skippy must be dead after all; and so, he immediately bursts into tears. However, Skippy soon shows up and notices Finney being upset and crying to himself about Skippy's "death". When Skippy tries to get Finney's attention many times, Finney doesn't notice this as he thinks he is just hearing his voice because of his depression. When Finney wishes out loud that he could hear Skippy say, "Stupid!" one last time and Skippy gets his attention by calling him stupid, Finney finally notices him. After Skippy confusedly asks him why he is "ranting and raving", Finney gets overjoyed and cheers loudly and repeatedly that Skippy is alive after all. Skippy followed this by telling Finney he sometimes wishes he wasn't alive as to not be around him, thus hurting Finney's feelings. "]] Skippy is the narrator for Skippy's Mega Battles. Recently, he has directed The Weird Strange Show. During that time, he had forced Finney to wear a dress and kiss Dwayne because Shakespeare had done it that way. As a puppet "]] Skippy is a rather plain, white human-style puppet, but he is often seen doing humorous and complex things with his simple figure. He has googly eyes and a mop of removable, messy dark brown hair, thus making it easy for him to disguise himself (the Hillary Clinton puppet is really the Skippy puppet in a suit and blonde wig). When Skippy was questioned about him and Hillary Clinton being the same person, he denied it. Skippy lacks a pair of visible legs since his puppeteer Greg Harrisberg's hand slips in underneath him to control him. Technically, he is bald with a pointy head when his hair is removed. "]] In "#17 - Britney Spears," Skippy's wig flies off after jerking his head wildly at the end. At the end of the episode "Without You," Skippy's whole wig came off as he was playing the piano. However, this was actually an unintended goof. The inside of his mouth is black. Skippy wears a plain white shirt and red dog collars around his neck and wrists, which is his trademark. His mouth is controlled by Greg Harrisberg, who uses his hand on the upper and lower jaw. Skippy's mouth is very flexible. On many occasions, he gets very surprised (or sometimes tries to smile or grin) and his mouth changes into many different shapes and styles. In "Ask Skippy #12 - Ugly and Squeeky," Skippy gets very upset upon being called squeaky, retarded, and ugly by a user called Skippy.jpg 60920 430882632130 96569397130 5506825 3988757 n.jpg BIGpage6 blog entry8 3.jpg.jpg 60389 430882647130 96569397130 5506828 5177458 n.jpg SkippyFinney.png|Skippy with Finney Skippy Shorts NearFar Productions Facebook Stupid.png References External links * Skippy's official website * Skippy's [[YouTube] page] * Skippy's second YouTube page Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Puppet Characters Category:Human Characters